Jealous of Thorin
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: Kíli's feelings for Bilbo grow stronger and stronger since the troll accident, will he confess? Kíli/Bilbo smut.


**This idea just wouldn't leave my mind, so I had to write it down. Kíli/Bilbo obviously.**

"He is lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal."

Kíli jumped out of the bushes where he'd been watching the whole scene, with a grunt he hacked his sword in the ugly troll's leg, slashing again while the troll was hopping on one foot.

"Drop him!" He shouted at the two uglies that were still holding Bilbo, _his_ Bilbo.

"You what?" Shouted the ugly troll that seemed to be in command back.

Kíli whirled his sword once, a wicked grin on his fire-lit face.

"I said _drop him_."

With a swing and a grunt, and a surprised shriek from Bilbo, was the little hobbit launched towards the dwarf, crashing them both into the ground, which Kíli wasn't completely uncomfortable with, if it wasn't for the whole company storming out of the bushes and the three ugly trolls that were still planning on having either them or their horses as their meal.

Dwarves were jumping over the fire, hacking at trolls, smashing their teeth out, helping one another, they fought like true dwarves. Kíli had lost Bilbo in the mess of the fight, until he spotted the hobbit very near the rear of the very troll that told the others to 'hold his toes over the fire'.

Kíli followed Bilbo's look to the crooked sword that the troll had bound around his waist. Knowing Bilbo, he wanted to set the horses free, and if he had to borrow a troll's sword, they really needed to get him one for himself, but at the moment, he supposed it wasn't a bad idea. Sliding underneath one of the trolls, he managed to stab the other troll in his stomach, with Gloín embedding his axe in the troll's bowels right after, effectively cutting the rope that held the sword and troll together.

With a triumphant grin, Bilbo picked up the fallen sword and began to cut loose the ropes that held the horses in the little square. Unfortunately the horses weren't very quiet, and it wasn't long before Bilbo was lifted by two gross, large hands, threatening to tear him apart with the slightest pull.

"Bilbo!" Kíli obviously wanted to go to Bilbo, having grown very fond of the fussy hobbit, or even more than that. But Thorin held him back, sticking his sword in the ground, the other following his example, ending with little Ori throwing his catapult dramatically on the floor.

xxx

With a little help of the hobbit, and not to forget, Gandalf, all the dwarves managed to get out of the sticky troll situation, relatively unharmed. Though Fíli really had to apologize to Bilbo for trying to bite in his ankles when the hobbit told the trolls to skin them first.

After the troll accident, they got into a stupid situation with angry wargs, ridden by orcs, then they were brought to Rivendell, where they got fed green food, and basically had to escape from there, because Gandalf was sure that Saruman would not let them go, if he got the chance to stop them. So, whilst Gandalf was in counsel with Lord Elrond, Saruman and Lady Galadriel, the thirteen dwarves and the hobbit left, and it wasn't long before they –literally- fell into a new, unwanted situation.

xxx

Hundreds of goblin were crawling and scuttling around, pushing them forward and forward. Once Kíli saw Nori looked back with confusion written all over his face, and once the goblins had ushered them all together in front of the ugliest, biggest, fattest goblin ever, the whisper got around, in Khuzdul. The young dwarf and his brother weren't majorly good at the old dwarven language, but a little whisper like that was understandable, even for them.

"_Bilbo has escaped."_

Bifur was the one to tell the two brothers, glad he finally got to say something that they actually would get. The fat goblin was too busy with confronting Thorin about the pale orc and being scared at Orcrist to notice the slight Khuzdul whisper.

With again a little help of Gandalf, the dwarves escaped from the goblin cave, soaking up sunlight as soon as they were outside. Bilbo was not with them. This saddened the young ravenette deeply, especially when Thorin went on and on about how Bilbo didn't belong with them from the start. Kíli had not felt that way, Bilbo had immediately claimed a place in his heart, a place that had been empty his entire life so far.

When Bilbo appeared from behind the tree, he was engulfed with Fíli and Kíli first, the young dwarves had really grown to like the fussy hobbit, unlike their uncle. And Kíli had to mentally force himself to let go of the little creature, for he did not wish to imply anything.

xxx

Kíli had watched with terror in his eyes, as he watched the little hobbit hurl himself at the hobbit that was about to behead his uncle. Eyes flaming with rage, he hoisted himself up to the thickest branch of the tree, then hoisting Fíli and Dwalin up, who would take care of the other hanging dwarves quickly, while he and his brother, as they had down a countless amount of times in practice, stormed at the attackers, swords raised and side by side, slashing at wargs and orcs, until the eagles came and saved the day.

Kíli and Dwalin helped Thorin up as he limped towards the Halfling, probably scaring him half to death with the angry tone at first, and then actually scaring him to death when hugging him, though Kíli couldn't help but wish that Thorin would let go of _his_ Bilbo a little quicker.

The dwarves decided to set up camp on the peak, before descending it, they all needed some rest, and Dori and Oín were helping Thorin with his wounds, to make sure it would not be infected or worse.

Kíli motioned for Bilbo to follow him, a little away from the little camp that the dwarves set up. Maybe Fíli saw them leave, maybe he didn't, his face didn't show much, and he wore the mischievous smirk often, though it could be guessed that it was directed towards his brother's affection for a fussy hobbit this time.

"What is it, Kíli? Is there something wrong?" Asked the littler of the two, looking up at the young dwarf.

"You could say there is something wrong, Mister Boggins." Kíli smirked a little as he turned towards Bilbo, the quite unreadable expression on his face.

"You know very well by now that it is Baggins, Kíli. Bilbo Baggings." Reprimanded the hobbit politely, wagging his finger playfully.

Kíli took a few steps towards the hobbit, who stepped back a couple of feet, until his back was pressed against the rock wall, Kíli taller figure almost pressed against his smaller figure.

"I do indeed, Master Baggins. For I seem to be unable to get your name out of my head." He curled one finger around a lock of Bilbo's hair, before tucking it behind the hobbit's slightly pointed ears, his face now coming closer and closer to the Halfling.

"Wha- Kíli!" Bilbo's question was cut of quickly, a shriek escaping his mouth as Kíli descended his mouth on the hobbit's, pressing his body fully and entirely again the small figure in front of him. When he found no resistance, his tongue sneaked between Bilbo's lips, parting them effectively as he explored the moist cavern.

As soon as it started, it ended. Kíli pulled back in shock, not believing he'd done what he'd been dreaming about the past days.

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo. I guess I was just jealous and wanted to stake my claim, but it is unfair to you. I just couldn't let you go without knowing… this."

Bilbo was still quite shocked, despite breaking their kiss, Kíli had not moved an inch back, his black eyes burning into the hobbit's light brown ones.

"I-I- jealous? Kíli, why? In Durin's name why?"

"Because of Thorin…" Kíli mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"Thorin? Your uncle Thorin? He hated my guts until three seconds ago! You silly dwarf." Bilbo muttered the last part, though it didn't fall on deaf eyes as Kíli head snapped up.

"Silly dwarf? You call my love for you silly? Out of all-" He was silenced by soft lips and small hands wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. And after too short a moment, they were no longer connected.

"You're strong, determined, young, loyal and not to forget really handsome, in a rugged-dwarfish way. And you are jealous of your uncle, for hugging me _once_?"

"Does that mean…" The sentence was never ended, as Bilbo nodded before Kíli finished his sentence. The lips came together again, longer this time, until they had to break away for air.

"Do you see what you do to me, Bilbo. Do you feel it?" Kíli growled lowly under his breath, marking every inch of Bilbo's neck, as he pressed his growing arousal against the hobbit, sucking on the soft skin before him.

"Ah-ah, Kíli." Was all that left Bilbo's mouth, Kíli had a really effective way of showing people what they did to him. Common sense left Bilbo and his hands worked quickly on the armor and furs that covered Kíli's torso, and soon he heard the dropping of the gear and allowed his hands to explore the bare chest in front of him. Kíli wasn't as careful, he just ripped clean through the front of Bilbo's shirt, exposing Bilbo's upper body to him in one movement.

"Beautiful." Was all that the dwarf uttered. His lips travelled farther down, tweaking Bilbo's nipples, then lavishing the skin with his tongue, and then moved back up again, his lips claimed Bilbo's again. His strong, calloused hands worked quickly on Bilbo's breeches, and Bilbo –not wanting to be outdone- followed his example, until they were both naked and panting, hands roaming everywhere.

One of Kíli's hands slipped lower and lower, until it circled the twitching pink entrance, distracting his little hobbit by biting lightly in his neck, then soothing the skin as he slowly pressed one finger in, moving his lips to Bilbo's once again as he heard the hobbit groan.

"Shh, my hobbit. It'll get better."

And it actually did, he just had to work a little, adding more fingers, until he found that spot that made Bilbo arch into him, rubbing their arousals together. With a smirk, Kíli pulled his fingers out, lining his erection up the tight hole.

"Kí-liiii." The hobbit whined, wanting more of the stars that appeared behind his eyes earlier, with a swift, very hobbit-y movement, Bilbo turned them around, legs locked around Kíli ass as he moved the dwarf deeper in him, until that amazing spot was hit. A moan spilt from Bilbo's lips, one that severed a connection in his lover's head. Soon Bilbo found himself once again pressed against the rock wall, Kíli pounding into him as if he was planning to shove the hobbit through the rock.

They got close, very close, Kíli felt the muscles around his cock tightening, amplifying the amazing feeling even more. As soon as hot seed spurted from Bilbo's erection, Kíli followed him to oblivion, shooting his seed deep into the hobbit, claiming Bilbo as his own, _forever_.

The slid to the floor together, a tangled heap of limbs and hair, and they ended up, snuggled on one of Kíli furs. Kíli's strong arms circled around the little hobbit, and undetermined whose limb was whose.

They never noticed the two giggling figures on the rock above them, who had watched the whole scene quietly.

"_I told you. That's twenty-five for me, Bofur."_ Whispered the feline-like dwarf, teeth gleaming in the night.

"_I don' believe you were actually righ', Kíli an' our burglar, well, I can't say I saw that comin'."_ Bofur replied, shaking his head as he followed the heir to the throne of Durin to the dwarf camp, trying to find some gold left in his pockets, before he'd have to pay the blonde in the open, where all the dwarves could see, they would surely ask, and he would not know what to answer.

"_Come on, Bofur."_ Fíli whispered impatiently, tugging on one of Bofur's hat flaps. And together they ran back to camp, unable to stop the laughter that escaped from their lips now and then.

**And that was it. I'd love it if you reviewed. Don't be too harsh on me, I'm not a native English speaker, and this was only my second smut ever, but I don't plan it to be last. I made a list now, that I'm going to follow. Next up is Fíli/Kíli/Bilbo, and in the author's note of that (I assume the story will be there in the weekend), I'll tell my next story, because I just want to write a whole bunch of cool hobbit one-shots. (:**


End file.
